elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Модуль:ShipInfobox
local Infobox = {} local HF = require('Module:HF') local FormatNum = require('Module:FormatNum') local lang = mw.language.new('en') -- This avoids using the }||}} ParserFunction. function Infobox.Factionreq( field, vars ) -- Rather than ParserFunctions, try passing your variables this way. local text = 'Requires '.. field.Requirement ..' rank of '.. field.Rank ..' or higher' if not HF.isempty(field.Requirement) then -- Use mw.html for the best HTML output. local output = mw.html.create('span') :addClass('factionreq'):wikitext(text) return tostring(output) end end -- replaces }| } m/s|---}} logic function Infobox.Quantify( field, vars ) local unit = field.Unit or '' local value = field.Value or field.Default or '?' if HF.isempty(value) then return '---' else return value .. ' ' .. unit end end -- fixes numbers with commas, e.g: 4,323 function Infobox.FormatCost( field, vars ) if HF.isempty(field.Value) then return '---' else field.Value = FormatNum.commavalue(field.Value:gsub(',',)) return Infobox.Quantify(field, vars) end end function Infobox.Insurance( field, vars ) -- replaces }| }|R}}*0.05)}}}} CR|}} local insurance = field.Cost:gsub(',',) if not HF.isempty(insurance) then return FormatNum.commavalue(math.floor(tonumber(insurance) * 0.05)) .. ' CR' else return '' end end function Infobox.Internals( field, vars ) local matroska = nil local output = {} if not HF.isempty(field.S1) then table.insert(output, field.S1 .. 'x Size 1 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S1), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S2) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S2 .. 'x Size 2 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S2), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S3) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S3 .. 'x Size 3 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S3), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S4) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S4 .. 'x Size 4 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S4), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S5) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S5 .. 'x Size 5 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S5), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S6) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S6 .. 'x Size 6 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S6), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S7) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S7 .. 'x Size 7 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S7), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S8) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S8 .. 'x Size 8 ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S8), 'Compartment', 'Compartments')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.Reserved) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.Reserved) end return table.concat(output) end function Infobox.Hardpoints( field, vars ) local matroska = nil local output = {} if not HF.isempty(field.Utility) then table.insert(output, field.Utility .. 'x Utility ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.Utility), 'Mount', 'Mounts')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.S) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.S .. 'x Small ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.S), 'Hardpoint', 'Hardpoints')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.M) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.M .. 'x Medium ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.M), 'Hardpoint', 'Hardpoints')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.L) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.L .. 'x Large ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.L), 'Hardpoint', 'Hardpoints')) matroska = true end if not HF.isempty(field.H) then if (matroska) then table.insert(output, ' ') end table.insert(output, field.H .. 'x Huge ' .. lang:plural( tonumber(field.H), 'Hardpoint', 'Hardpoints')) end return table.concat( output ) end return Infobox